


Incandescent

by torino10154



Series: Adventdrabbles 2010 [21]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Post - Deathly Hallows, Pre-Slash, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-20
Updated: 2010-12-20
Packaged: 2018-02-05 17:00:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1825603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Incandescent

It was two in the morning when Severus awoke. Someone was snoring. Looking around the room he determined he was in St. Mungo's and that the man sleeping at the foot of his bed was…

"Potter!" he rasped, his hand going straight to his throat. Potter leapt up and shoved his glasses onto his face, grinning at him.

"I'm so glad you're awake. There's so much to tell you—"

"Stop. What happened to our mutual animosity?"

"That's all in the past, sir. Ancient history as far as I'm concerned." There was that smile again, blinding in the dark room.


End file.
